Revenge is Best served with Tickles
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally and Sparkle team up to get revenge on Feedback, everything becomes a tickle free-for-all. Rated K for all ages. No warnings at all, except for major tickles.


**(Here is another story in the Ben 10 universe. In this story, Ally has plans for revenge against Feedback after he gave her a sugar rush. Disclaimer- Ally Drewood and her dog Snickers belong to me. Sparkle, the mention of Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Ben 10 Omnitrix aliens mentioned here belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Revenge Is Best Served With Tickles**

* * *

Snickers was walking along with her owner, Ally, as the 10-year-old girl paced about the Grant Mansions library, pondering about something. Rachel was not at the Mansion because she had to stay at the college for some extensive studying for some finals of the 2nd quarter. Snickers yipped and got Ally's attention, the little Cavachon's eyes begging her to tell it what was wrong.

Ally smiled s she kneeled and scooped up Snickers, letting the dog lick her face with its tiny tongue. "I'm okay, Snickers. I am just thinking." Ally said to her canine companion. When ever Ally had a problem, and when she was not at the Grant Mansion, she would talk about her problems with Snickers because Snickers was easy to talk to and always made her feel better with just a simple doggie kiss.

"Thinking what, Ally?" Said a small voice, and Ally looked up to see Sparkle, the 3-year-old Conductoid who was adopted by her friend, Feedback, who was also a Conductoid. Ally loved being around Sparkle because they were great friends, playing with Sparkles toy dolls, playing hide-and-seek, and having the occasional pillow fights when ever Ally spent the night.

"Hey, Sparkle. What are you doing here?" Ally asked as Sparkle knelt to pet Snickers, giggling when the dog licked her plug fingers.

"I was wondering what you were doing, walking back and forth like that." Sparkle told Ally, and Ally explained.

"I am trying to think of a plan to get back at your daddy."

"Why? Are you still mad at him?" Sparkle questioned, a little worried if Ally was angry.

"No, I am not mad, I just don't feel he didn't get punished enough after he gave me that sugar rush. I mean, him being tickled by Snare-Oh was a good idea, but he didn't tickle him long enough. I'm going to tickle him for revenge." Ally went on and Sparkle giggled, because she remembered how funny it was seeing her daddy being tickled by her uncle Snare-Oh and how she joined in.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Sure, we can come up with something together." Ally agreed as the two shook hands, and then they began pacing the room, thinking about what they should do.

"What can we do to trick daddy into falling into your trap?" Sparkle asked, and Ally stopped abruptly and Sparkle bumped into her. "Oof. Hey, why did you stop?"

"That's it, Sparkle. Trick." Ally smiled as she called Snickers over.

"What are you talking about?" Said a confused Sparkle.

"My dog knows plenty of tricks, I think she can help us out. Watch this." Ally demonstrated what she ment by having Snickers do a couple of tricks, one of them was pretending to limp, the other was to play dead. "See?" Ally pointed out.

"I guess, but what is that going to do about tickling daddy?" Sparkle scratched her head and Ally went on to say that Sparkle will go find her daddy and tell him that there is something wrong with Snickers, thus making her father follow her to where the dog was and Ally would be hiding in a corner and have Snickers perform the two tricks shown earlier.

"Then when he goes over to check on Snickers, we pounce on him and tickle him. Now, you see what I mean?" Ally finished.

"Uh Huh. I'll go look for him." Sparkle ran out of the library to search for Feedback, while Ally set up the trap.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, where are you?" Called Sparkle frantically as she raced down the hallways.

"Sparkle? Sparkle, honey? What's the matter?" Feedback came out of nowhere after hearing his daughters distress calls, scooping her into his arms.

"I need help. It's Snickers. She is hurt on one leg, and I think she's dying." Sparkle lied, fooling her father as the two went to the library to see what was wrong, Feedback leading the way with Sparkle behind him. AS they came in, Snickers was limping on one leg, whimpering.

"Hey there, puppy. What happened to ya?" Feedback went over, and as he did, Ally, from behind a corner, issued the command for Snickers to play dead. The dog playfully tumbled to the floor, sticking her tongue out to emphasize her death.

"Whoa! Hey, what just happened? Snickers? Come on, girl. Wake up! Oh no! Snickers!" Feedback gasped and desperately shook the dog to wake her up, but wasn't able to.

Sparkle then turned to Ally as she came out of her hiding place, and the two braced themselves.

"NOW!"

"YAAAAAH!" The two shouted in unison as Feedback turned around and got himself pinned to the ground, with his daughter and Ally right on top of him. Snickers immediately stopped playing dead and started barking playfully.

"Hey! What's going on?" Feedback asked, but before he could do anything, Ally and Sparkle started tickling him, with Ally tickling his underarms and Sparkle was tickling his stomach. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! GET OFF ME!" He screamed with laughter and wriggled like a worm.

"It's payback time, Feedback!" Ally smiled as she dug her fingers harder into his underarms, giggling when his laughter grew higher and louder.

"AAAAAHHHHH! STA-HA-HAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SPARKLE, HELP ME!"

"No, daddy. It's tickle time for you, daddy. Tickle tickle tickle." Sparkle giggled, wiggling her fingers faster along her fathers tummy and the Conductoid exploded in hysterical giggles, bucking and squirming hard so as to make them get off of him, which worked and the girls gasped as they saw him get up, a big, evilly playful grin on his face.

"Now you two are going to get it. Come 'ere you!" Feedback stared at them with his one, green eye and with his big grin as his two plug-like dreadlocks wrapped themselves around the girls legs and brought them to him. He then knelt down as he held up their arms so as to have his dreadlocks tie themselves around their wrists. He then used his tail to tie their legs together, the girls giggling and begging him to let them go, for they knew what was about to happen. "Begging won't save you now." He teased as he raised his plug-like finger up and wiggled them above Ally and Sparkle.

Snickers watched, her tongue hanging out while panting, as she watched the Conductoid tickle Ally and Sparkle. Ally was laughing hard with tears in her eyes as Feedback tickled her ribs and sides and Sparkle was in a heap of giggles as her tummy was being tickled vigorously by Feedback's other hand.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! You are not getting away from me, you two. Your tickle spots are mine. Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" He teased and cooed as he switched where he was tickling Ally and Sparkle.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! DADDY! STOP IT! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!NO TICKLES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sparkle laughed as her sides were attacked and tickled furiously.

"NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! NOT THERE! FEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEDBACK! STOP TICKLING ME! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed her head off as her most ticklish spot, her armpits, were tickled the hardest of all.

For an hour, this went on. Feedback just couldn't help but laugh as he tickled the two pranksters until they were in tears. He then noticed that they started coughing and immediately stopped and held them against his chest, rubbing their backs to help them regain their breath.

Sparkle and Ally soon caught their breath and giggled when they saw Feedback smile at them and hugged him, which he gladly returned. "Now, what was this all for? Tickling me to death and me tickling you back?" He asked Ally.

"I just wanted to get back at you for giving me that sugar rush." Ally blushed.

"Ha-ha! There's no need to worry about that. It's in the past." Feedback grinned as he lightly tickled her stomach, making Ally giggle again. "But, let's let it go. We both learned our lessons form that day, right?"

"Yeah, daddy. You're right." Sparkle beamed as she rubbed her face against his face, and Feedback kissed her.

"Okay, I'll put it behind me." Ally smiled as she kissed Feedback and he returned it. Snickers felt a little jealous and quickly jumped in to lick Ally's face. "Snickers! I still love you, too." Ally giggled as she hugged the dog, reassuring Snickers that she still loved her, as well as Feedback, for her two friends may be different, they were the same in turns of them loving her as a friend.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(My third story I published today. Phew! I am exhausted. I hope you love this little cute fic I made.)**


End file.
